Silent Night
by 7starfish7
Summary: What happens when a friend is alone on Christmas? How far will the other go to help the other through it? Rating will be M in a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a series of Christmas one-shots but I could only think of one cliche Christmas idea. Hope you enjoy my little twist on it. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas", bellowed Munch as he entered through the precinct doors, coffee in hand.<p>

"You're to boney to be Santa", laughed Fin from his desk.

Olivia chuckled. "And aren't you Jewish?"

"Well", Munch began as he handed her a Styrofoam cup of coffee, "I figured since Elliot has lost his Christmas spirit, I would take over for him."

"Hey", whispered Olivia. She looked over at Elliot who was sitting at their adjoined desks and prayed he didn't hear Munch's last comment. "Lay off him, okay. This is his first Christmas without the kids. Its been tough."

Munch nodded and handed Olivia Elliot's cup of coffee before retreating to his desk. She smiled and walked towards Elliot, silently hoping he was in a better mood than he was this morning.

"Caffeine fix?" She waved the cup in front of him and he took it, not saying a word.

Olivia sat down and began sorting through her paperwork, occasionally sneaking glances his way. She knew Christmas without the kids would be hard on him. Ever since the divorce he had been under this never ending rain cloud. He swore up and down that he didn't miss Kathy but Olivia still felt that it was a lie.

He missed his family. He really missed his kids but most off all he missed that warm feeling you get when you come home to a bunch of smiling faces, happy to see you.

Olivia didn't know that feeling.

"What do you want for Christmas?" She asked, suddenly feeling a whole new pang of empathy. "Its Christmas eve and I still haven't gotten you anything. I may have to sneak out at lunch."

Elliot just glared at her.

"I can't get you another tie", she mused. "I've gotten you a tie the last two years in a row and I'm pretty sure if you get one more pen you'll use it as a dart and nail me in the face with it."

Both Munch and Fin laughed at her comment but Elliot remained stoic.

"What is it about presents for guys?" Asked Munch. "They all suck. Women get expensive jewelry or all day spa treatments and what do guys get; a tie, a pen, or a monogram towel."

Olivia chuckled at the admission. "I would get you golf clubs if you were a normal guy and played."

Elliot, fed up with her attempts at a joke, stood up from the desk and stormed into Cragen's office.

Olivia sat there in silence wondering what he was talking about, her heart sank further by the minute. A few agonizing moments later he returned, only to gather his things and leave.

"Bye, El." She wasn't even sure if he was ignoring her or simply hadn't heard her. Olivia sighed and stared across her desk, gazing at the back of the picture frames on Elliot's side of the desk.

Her heart ached as she counted the frames. There used to be four. One of her and him, one of him and Kathy, one of the kids, and a family photo.

Now there was only three. She didn't want to look and see which one was missing. Instead she just picked up the phone and dialed a number she swore she never would.

Munch listened carefully, unable to make out her whispers into the phone. After a few minutes she hung up and smiled lightly to herself.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Munch.

Olivia checked her watch and got up from the desk. "Just figured out what I am getting Elliot for Christmas. Its lunch and I have to go pick it up."

Munch and Fin exchanged looks of confusion, both wondering the same thing and Munch walked over to her and quirked an eyebrow at her sudden change in demeanor.

"The only thing he wants for Christmas is to spend it with his kids. They are all the way in Connecticut; there's no way you can pull that off before lunch ends."

Olivia let out a hearty laugh and checked her watch once more. "I'm not picking up his kids, Munch, I'm going grocery shopping. I think a big Christmas dinner will help put the twinkle back in his eye."

Munch eyed her skeptically but shook his head and returned to his desk. "Whatever you say, Liv."

Olivia waved a short goodbye and hurried out of the precinct. Once she was out of ears reach she took out her cell phone and dialed the number to information.

"Kennedy Airport please."

Olivia smiled at the thought of what Elliot would do when he saw her surprise.

"Kennedy Airport", said the voice on the other line. "How may I help you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Olivia the best partner ever? Maybe? Depends; what is she doing?<strong>

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The turkey had just come out of the oven when there was a knock at the door. Olivia had spent majority of her day preparing a traditional Christmas meal and decorating her apartment, in hopes it would cheer up Elliot.

Sometime shortly after the mashed potatoes were done, Olivia picked up her phone and called Elliot, begging him to come over and help her fix her dishwasher.

Of course, that was just a ploy to get him over there. She planned on convincing him to stay and watch some movies over pizza.

Then, when she was sure he would stay, she would bring out the surprise dinner and count the seconds until she could give him his real Christmas present.

It was in the empty pizza box, resting on her counter next to the stack of cheesy Christmas movies.

At the second knock Olivia placed the turkey back in the oven, along with whatever else would fit, and walked to her door. After one brief look around to make sure the meal was well hidden, she opened the door and was met with a less than thrilled Elliot Stabler.

"Your dishwasher had to break on Christmas Eve", he stated annoyed. "Shouldn't your super take care of this?"

Olivia smiled and turned to let him in. "He's probably enjoying pre-Christmas jitters with his family. I didn't want to bother him."

"But you don't care about bothering me." He was getting angry. "It smells like you've been cooking."

Her detective poker face was on in a flash. "Its an apartment building; you're probably smelling someone else's cooking." Olivia walked over to her counter and picked up the empty pizza box. "I do have pizza though, if you want to stay and watch some movies."

Elliot let out a frustrated sigh and walked into the kitchen. "I'm just here to fix your dishwasher and them I'm going home."

Olivia put down the box and joined him in the kitchen. This wasn't going as she planned and she needed him to stay long enough for her to give him his surprise. "You don't have to leave, Elliot; I know how miserable being alone on Christmas can be. I know you miss the kids but I promise you this Christmas will be special."

He just scowled at her. "You can't promise that. My kids are miles away, sharing my Christmas traditions with someone else." The icy rage hidden in his voice scared her. "Stop trying to empathize and cheer me up because there is no way you would understand."

"I don't understand?" The irony was unbelievable. "Elliot, if anyone knows what its like to be alone on Christmas, its me. I'm just trying to help you."

"I never asked for your help." He placed his hand on the handle of the dishwasher. "You asked for mine." And with that, he pulled the small door open and revealed all the evidence of her cooking.

"What is this?" His voice lacked any emotion.

She had thought he would be happy.

Elliot closed the dishwasher and walked over to her oven, pulling it open just the same. His eyes landed on the turkey and mashed potatoes and all the other Christmas foods she had managed to hide in the small compartment.

"I thought a little Christmas dinner would lift your spirits."

His eyes darkened a deep shade of blue and he shook his head. "You think this is a fucking joke?"

It was like a punch in the gut. She thought he would be happy or at the very least appreciative. But he was angry and she wasn't that far behind him.

"I know its not, but you don't have to be such a jerk about it."

"Olivia, what the fuck? Is there even anything wrong with your dishwasher or was that just a lie to lure me here to rub your Christmas bullshit in my face?"

That did it; she was pissed. "I would hardly call it a lie; more like a ploy to get you over here and out of your sulking, piss poor, attitude. I decorated my house, I cooked, I got you the best fucking present you could ask for and all you are doing is complaining."

She grasped the pizza box from the counter and shoved it in his direction, expecting him to open it and then gravel for forgiveness.

He just grabbed the box and tossed it, not too gently, back on her counter and began walking out of her apartment.

"You selfish son of a bitch", she said threw gritted teeth. "You're just going to walk out of here?"

He turned back to look at her, done with all of the nights games. "Selfish? You're the one using my situation to play Christmas angel."

"You're selfish because you're miserable and you would rather everyone else join you then be happy themselves."

That broke him. "I never asked you to join me! You're the one who called me over here! Maybe if you weren't so insufferable and left things alone, you wouldn't be spending Christmas by yourself!"

His words cut deep and he could see the devastation in her eyes. Remorse shot through him but he didn't have a chance to apologize before she was pushing him out of her apartment.

He looked back at her, trying to speak but she cut him off before he could even form a word.

"Go to hell", she spat. Her eyes were angry and wet with tears.

Olivia slammed the door and the force from the impact shook her walls, causing the pizza box to fall onto the floor.

She heard the crash of broken glass and walked over to where the box had fallen. She opened the lid and her tears finally fell as she stared at the mess inside.

A picture, of his children, who would be at her apartment any minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Well well well; Elliot's gone, the kids are on their way. What's going to happen? <strong>

**I do believe Elliot owes Olivia some sort of . . . apology? **

**Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot plopped down on his couch and settled down with a beer. The first of many. He wasn't one to drown his sorrows in alcohol but this was no other night.

He felt like shit.

He had tried calling Olivia every five minutes for the past hour but she didn't answer. He couldn't say he blamed her.

A brief light flashed along his living room walls from the outside of his duplex. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head towards the window to see what he could from his position on the couch. His heart thumped when he saw the headlights from the taxi that had pulled up on his street.

He was up in a flash and out the door, hoping it was Olivia. He expected she would kick his ass but he deserved it and the sooner she gave him a black eye, the sooner he could apologize.

But his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. Stepping outside of the cab, several dishes in hand, were his children.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, his voice laced with surprise and joy.

"Well", began Maureen as she handed him the heavy platter of turkey, "we were supposed to be at Olivia's but she said she caught a case so she called us a cab and sent us over here."

"Olivia's? What were you guys doing there?"

Kathleen laughed and handed Eli over to Maureen before taking one of the Tupperware containers from Lizzie's hands. "We were going to surprise you. Olivia called mom, told her how miserable you were and apparently Christmas miracles really happen because she agreed to let us spend Christmas with you."

"Providing that Olivia paid for the tickets", Dickie chimed. "Its good to see you Dad."

Elliot wrapped his arms around his children, juggling with various containers of food, and then headed inside.

"Who cooked?" He asked, popping one container into the microwave.

"Olivia did", said Lizzie. "She said she almost burnt her house down when she tried to make the cranberry sauce."

Dickie laughed. "That probably wouldn't have gone over too well considering that she lives in an apartment."

"Did she say anything else?" Asked Elliot, a whole new pang of guilt striking him.

She had planned this all for him.

Maureen placed Eli at the dinner table and took out a candy cane from her pocket. "Only that she wished she could spend Christmas with us but she had to work. Really important case, I guess." She walked over to Elliot and handed him the candy along with the small card that was attached to it. "She wanted me to give you this, though."

Elliot smiled and popped the candy in his mouth. He opened the card and contemplated on whether or not he wanted to laugh or cry at the words.

_Enjoy your kids. Apologize later._

_Love,_

_Olivia._

He felt like crap.

"Merry Christmas Daddy", said Maureen. "I'm glad we can share it with you."

Elliot put down the card, deciding that he should enjoy his kids while they were there, and smiled at his daughter. But he was definitely trying Olivia once last time before giving up.

"Me too baby. Me too." Elliot took out his phone from his pocket and gave his daughter a quick kiss on her forehead. "I just need to make one quick phone call and when I come back, we can eat."

"Hurry up", shouted Dickie from the living room. "It was a long way here and I'm hungry."

Elliot chuckled at his son and stepped outside into the cold winter air. He quickly dialed her number and prayed she would answer, counting the rings.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

No answer.

"Dad", called Maureen, quietly, from the door. "Its freezing out here. Come inside."

Elliot turned to face his daughter and smiled. "Just trying to get a hold of Olivia."

Maureen gave her father a sad smile and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We're only here for the night, Dad. Enjoy your kids. You can apologize later."

Elliot quirked an eyebrow at his daughter. "You read the card?"

"I didn't have to." She smirked at her father. "Olivia told me she begged Cragen to give you two the night off. If there really was a case that important, there is not way she would be working it by herself. You would have been called in too." Maureen eyed her father, gauging his reaction. She wanted to laugh at the detective skills she picked up from him. "You guys got into a fight. What other explanation is there?"

"She could have just not wanted to spend Christmas with us. She isn't one for the holidays."

Maureen shook her head at the ground. "Sometimes I wonder how you're a detective. Dad, did you ever think maybe the reason why she hates the holidays is because she doesn't have anyone to spend it with? Just look at how miserable you were when you thought you were spending Christmas alone."

Fuck, she was right.

Elliot wasn't sure how much more guilt he could take. He was just about to speak when the front door swung open and Dickie jumped out with Eli on his back.

"The toddler and I are hungry", he laughed. "Get in here before I eat him instead of the turkey."

Elliot smiled and took his youngest son off of his older son's back. "This is the best Christmas present I've ever gotten", he said, giving Eli a tight squeeze.

"Then just enjoy it", Maureen quipped. "I'm sure Olivia will forgive you for whatever it is you did. If she could convince Mom to let us come over, then anything is possible.

Elliot smiled. "Merry Christmas Mo."

Eli squirmed in Elliot's arms and reached for Maureen, who soon had the child resting on her hip.

"Mawy Chissmis Mo", chimed Eli. "Mawy Chrissmis Daddy."

Elliot laughed as they headed inside. "Yeah", he began, "it is. Merry Christmas, buddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Elliot <em><span>apologizes<span>_ to Olivia. . . **

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everyone enjoys this early Christmas present.**

* * *

><p>It had to have been the most unholy sound she had ever heard. It was loud, it was consistent, and it was everything she did not want to hear at four in the morning when she had just gone to sleep.<p>

"Damn it El." She sighed in regards to the buzzing coming through her intercom. She knew it was him; who else would it be?

The buzzing started again and she was getting frustrated. She sleepily made her way out of bed and over to the button that unlocked her building door.

Olivia walked over to her bathroom sink and splashed some cold water on her face, knowing she only had seconds before he was knocking at her door. She gargled with mouthwash and ran her fingers through her hair.

Deciding that she was presentable enough for a midnight grovel, she went over to her front door and removed the chain a mere second before she heard him knock.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked, not wanting to make this easy for him.

When she didn't get an answer she opened the door and was faced with a very sorrowful, regretful, tired, happy, and overjoyed Elliot Stabler.

She wondered how his face had enough room to convey all of those emotions.

"See your kids", she asked, her voice gravely with sleep.

He nodded.

"You just going to stand there?" She crossed her arms and moved aside for him to come in. When he didn't move, she turned and walked inside her apartment, waiting for him to either come in or shut the door.

After the initial shock that she was still speaking to him, he walked into her apartment and joined her on the couch.

"Have fun with your kids?" She asked.

He nodded again, unsure of what else to do. "Why did you do that for me?" He asked, his voice filled with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

She shrugged. "I told you; I know what its like to be alone on Christmas."

He moved closer to her on the couch and his eyes fell from hers. "I'm sorry", he whispered. "For everything."

"I know."

She didn't give him anything else; no emotion, no sign that she forgave him. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Thank you." He watched as she played with her hands in her lap, still not acknowledging his words. "I mean it, Liv. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. And I didn't deserve it but you did it anyway." He reached out to her but stopped when she backed away.

"I don't expect you to forgive me", he continued, "or to even understand why I was being such an insensitive prick. I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry that I hurt you and thank you for a wonderful Christmas."

He got up from her couch and began heading towards the door. He had said all he had to say and he could only hope that in time she could forgive him.

"I had a nice chat with Maureen."

Her words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"She's becoming quite the little woman. Its hard to believe that she's so grown up when just a few years ago you were teaching her to drive; or ride a bike for that matter."

Elliot walked back over to her couch but did not sick back down. He wasn't sure where she was going with this but she was talking to him again and that was a start.

"What did you two talk about?"

Olivia patted her hand on the cushion next to her, signaling him to sit down. When he did she turned to face him and brought her legs to curl up on the couch.

"She wanted to know why you weren't here. I told her I caught a case but she just gave me that trademark Stable Bullshit Detecting stare." They both chuckled at her words. "She said that whatever it is that you did to piss me off, that I should try and get over it because Christmas was a time of love and forgiveness."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "What made her think I was the one to piss you off?"

Olivia pointed to her coffee table at the pizza box that had fallen earlier. "Your present."

He reached over and opened the box. The broken frame had sent tiny shards of glass around the box but he could clearly see the picture of his children from Eli's first birthday party.

She had planned this all for him. He felt like crap but he had also felt a love for her that he never knew existed. It was stronger than anything he had felt for Kathy, stronger than anything he had ever felt at all.

"I know it isn't that recent", she said, "but it was the only one I had with them all togeth-"

His lips cut her off mid sentence. His hands wound up on either side of her face, holding her to him as he conveyed his emotions with a physical demonstration of his love for her.

He only pulled back when he felt his chest start to burn for oxygen. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, hoping she would just kick him out instead of shooting him.

He was about to speak but didn't get the chance because it was her lips that stopped him this time. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked against her lips.

She smiled and took advantage of his open mouth, sliding her tongue in to battle with his. "She also said Christmas was a time for miracles."

Sparks flew from behind her eyes when he began kissing her neck and sucking at her pulse points. She ran her hands up his back, under his shirt, and moaned at the bulk of his muscles under his smooth skin.

She wasn't even aware of when they had moved to the bed or when she somehow lost all of her clothes.

All she knew was that Elliot was naked and kneeling between her legs, showering her with kisses and caressing her with talented hands.

"El", she breathed. She felt his hand travel up her inner thigh, stopping before it reached her most sensitive parts. He laid her back down onto the bed and stared into her eyes.

He slipped a finger into her and watched as her eyes widened from the contact. He swirled the digit inside of her before pulling out and putting two back in it's place.

She moaned against his neck, unsure of when things had taken such a drastic turn but too fucking turned on to care.

Moments later her muscles clenched and she shook around his fingers. Stars shot across her vision as every nerve in her body burned and cooled and rose and fell.

He removed his fingers from her and braced himself above her, nudging at her entrance.

"Olivia", he whispered. "Before anything more happens, you have to know."

She looked up at him, afraid to ask what he was talking about. If he was going to walk out on her again she was going to slug him.

"I'm not just doing this to get you to forgive me." He leaned down to kiss her once more. "I mean this. After tonight . . . I didn't realize. I didn't know you cared so much."

"Of course I care." She was getting confused and it didn't help that the burning ache between her legs was screaming at her to seal the deal. She felt him, throbbing against her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He groaned when the action caused his knees faltered and he rubbed himself against her wet center. "Olivia, wait." He was panting. "I just wanted you to know, that Maureen was right. Christmas is a time to share with the people that you love." He looked down at her and positioned himself to enter. "I love you."

Her mouth was open to speak except all words were lost as she felt him slip into her. The feeling was so intense, so breathtaking, that she wasn't even sure it was real.

Sex wasn't supposed to feel like this. It was supposed to be something that two people did for fun.

It wasn't supposed to be this euphoric, this rapturous, it wasn't supposed to be filled with this much love.

And that's when it occurred to her that the reason it felt like this, the reason why his body felt so amazing inside of hers, was because she wasn't having sex.

She was making love.

Finally she threw her head back and lost it as wave after wave of pleasure seeped through her veins. If it weren't for the man above her, shaking from much the same reaction, she would have though it was all a dream.

A wonderful dream that would end when she opened her eyes.

But her eyes were open.

And it wasn't a dream.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered into the crook of her neck.

She smiled and raked her nails over his back. "It is", she said, "when you get to spend it with someone you love."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everyone!<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
